Polaris - Stella del Nord
by fralara76
Summary: "Sotto quella luce, la pelle diafana di Andromeda sembra quasi brillare come una stella. La sua giovane stella, Andromeda. La sua Polaris. "


**Qualche parola per introdurvi al meglio nella trama.**

**_Età._**

**Sono leggermente più avanti con gli anni rispetto a quando, nell'opera originale, hanno ottenuto la sacra armatura di bronzo. Inoltre, nel corso dei capitoli ci saranno ulteriori salti in avanti nel tempo.**

**_Nomi._**

**I nomi sono quelli del doppiaggio italiano, ma sono giustificati e lo capirete leggendo il capitolo. I Cavalieri d'oro sono considerati semidei e investendosi di questa sacralità, rinunciano alla propria umanità. Ecco perché sono privi di nomi propri, ma anche questo punto lo vedrete spiegato nel corso della storia.**

**Grazie dell'attenzione e buona lettura!**

**_1._**

**  
****_S_**coprire il cosmo dentro di sé.

Trovarlo e bruciare nella sua potenza.

Espandersi come fiamma di stelle, oltre il limite consentito dalla natura umana.

Sono trascorsi sei anni dal giorno in cui si è votato spirito e carne alla sua ricerca, attraverso il duro addestramento in terra di Grecia. Sei anni di duri sacrifici, di allenamenti disumani, di continue e estreme sfide contro ogni barriera psichica e fisica dell'essere.

Sei anni e per il giovane _Crystal_, il cosmo è tuttora un mistero.

Perché? Si chiede.

Perché non riesce ad attingere a quel potere?

Molti guerrieri sono partiti da ogni luogo del mondo per giungere nella Grande Arena di Atene, illusi di ricevere l'alto dono del cosmo grazie agli insegnamenti dei pochi maestri detentori della sua conoscenza. Tra tanti aspiranti, solo dieci resistono ancora ai duri allenamenti, rivelandosi meritevoli ai saggi occhi dei mentori.

Tutti orfani, molti dei quali con nomi importanti, già prescelti dai loro tutori nel loro cuore. Del resto, la via del sacro guerriero di Atena è una grande opportunità per chi deve crescere senza affetti, né averi, in un mondo sfigurato da guerre sanguinarie.

Sirio, dal cuore della lontana Cina. Occhi sottili e allungati, pregni di una saggezza che spesso Crystal ha riscontrato nei suoi gesti e nelle sue parole. Il resto del gruppo proviene dall'antico Giappone, oggi denominato Nuova Luxor.

Pegasus è il più solare, di un ottimismo irritante che sprizza da ogni poro della pelle. Ci sono poi Asher, Gerki, Ban e Black, con i quali Crystal non si è mai trovato a suo agio e in verità, non ha neanche avuto mai la voglia di approfondire la conoscenza.

Tutt'altro discorso per i fratelli indivisibili: Phoenix e Andromeda. Quei due ragazzi lo hanno colpito subito per il loro legame morboso. Se però il primo gli incute un certo senso di timore, l'altro l'ha conquistato da subito con la sua gentilezza squisita.

È con Andromeda che Crystal ha legato di più tra tutti, forse anche più di quanto avrebbe dovuto.

Di una grazia e un'avvenenza rara, Andromeda, ha in sé il fascino acerbo dell'ambiguità. Un tormento segreto per tanti, con i suoi lunghi capelli verdi, come sottili fili di smeraldo e i grandi occhi della stessa tonalità.

Quelle labbra piene e il suo ovale perfetto, la pelle candida e liscia, dal buon profumo di fiori...

Bello da perdere il senno, Andromeda. Ad oggi, la sua amicizia è ciò che rende a Crystal sopportabile il ritmo frenetico degli allenamenti.

Chissà per quanto altro tempo dovrà sostenerli. Quanto tempo dovrà ancora aspettare per coronare il suo sogno.

Un sogno ambizioso e nobile, quello di ricevere il sacro ruolo di protettore di Atena.

L'investitura da _Cavaliere. _

Un sogno, per Crystal, dai contorni sempre più evanescenti.

L'aria è già calda alle prime ore del mattino, la terra brucia sotto le suole. Più del clima torrido è però lo sconforto ad appesantirgli i pugni.

Manca di convinzione, se ne rende conto, mentre colpisce la parete di pietra davanti a sé.

Eppure continua a colpire. Colpisce. Ancora e ancora.

Continua a provare, lo deve ai suoi maestri.

_I Cavalieri d'oro. _

Non semplici uomini, ma semidei. Dodici alti devoti alla dea Atena, dalle armature consacrate alle costellazioni dello Zodiaco.

Rivoli di sangue imbrattano le garze con cui ha rivestito le mani.

Inutile. È tutto inutile.

Per quanto si impegni, i suoi pugni non riescono a sgretolare la pietra.

Si guarda attorno, per capire se i compagni hanno avuto maggior successo. A pochi metri da lui, il colosso di carne dal nome di Gerki gli esprime tutta la sua difficoltà in un'occhiata fulminea e Crystal digrigna i denti. Non per il dolore, ma per la frustrazione.

Volta la schiena alla barriera minerale ancora intatta e immediato arriva il rimprovero di uno dei maestri.

-Chi ti ha dato il permesso di fermarti, ragazzo?

È il possente Cavaliere del Toro a rivolgergli la predica. Abbandonato il centro della Grande Arena da dove quel mattino, insieme al Cavaliere dell'Ariete e a quello del Cancro, segue da ore gli allenamenti dei discepoli, Toro si dirige verso di lui con un'aria poco amichevole.

Le sacre vestigia dorate del maestro catturano il suo sguardo; l'armatura del Toro è così pesante da sentir vibrare la terra sotto ai piedi, un carico che mai un allievo potrebbe sopportare sul proprio corpo, non senza il pieno controllo del cosmo.

D'istinto, Crystal porta le mani a sfiorarsi la giubba in cuoio, l'unica protezione concessa sopra la divisa di un tessuto leggero, aderente e impermeabile. Un moto di amarezza lo coglie nel tastarla, travisata dal maestro come una reazione alla sua presenza.

-Riprendi ad allenarti, ragazzo: vedrai, arriverai presto a governare il tuo cosmo! - si limita a riferire, rabbonendo l'espressione con un sorriso storto.

E Crystal obbedisce, tornando a colpire la dura pietra, sfogando tutta la voglia di riuscire. Più scherma la mente dalla rabbia, più i colpi divengono micidiali e veloci. Frammenti di roccia si spaccano e schizzano ovunque, quasi che la parete possa cedere da un momento all'altro.

Soddisfatto dalla devozione con cui lo vede allenarsi, il Toro si ritira a osservarlo da lontano, con gli altri due mentori presenti quel giorno.

Lo stesso Crystal è fiero del risultato; il frutto dei propri sforzi lo istiga a intensificare gli attacchi, determinato a vincere quella sfida.

Se il cosmo non vuole comunicare con il suo cuore, allora troverà un modo per costringerlo, tramite la ragione.

Le risate di scherno del Cavaliere del Cancro esplodono d'improvviso, distraendo molti allievi dal loro assiduo compito. Anche Crystal si incuriosisce e cerca il soggetto delle sue derisioni, trovandolo a diversa distanza da lui in un ragazzo pallido e mesto, caduto a terra forse perché sbilanciato da un colpo poco felice.

-Non è il momento per sonnecchiare, Aspides! Rialza quelle tue chiappe rinsecchite e riprendi l'addestramento! - infierisce il maestro.

-Che nessuno lo aiuti! Vediamo se questo rammollito è capace di reggersi in piedi da solo.

Tra i dodici Cavalieri d'oro, Cancer è il solo a dimostrarsi sprezzante e borioso nei confronti degli allievi, un atteggiamento che gli ha fatto guadagnare il loro odio.

-Forza, andiamo! Rialzati, Aspides! – incita Sirio a voce bassa.

Gli occhi cerulei del maestro saettano verso di lui e il ragazzo china il capo.

-Avanti! Ti do un minuto e poi ti dichiaro fuori dai giochi! - sbraita ancora, allargando un sadico ghigno.

Ma anche quella minaccia non ottenie in Aspides la prontezza di riflessi che vorrebbe.

Tra gli allievi inizia a sollevarsi qualche risata sommessa.

-Che fallito...

Commenta impietoso Asher, al quale Crystal rivolge uno sguardo truce.

Insofferente alla gogna pubblica, prova l'impulso di intervenire, ma si obbliga a restare al suo posto: se Aspides intende davvero ambire al titolo di Cavaliere, allora che impari a cavarsela da solo.

Non è dello stesso parere Andromeda, come al suo solito troppo altruista con gli altri, da accorrere in aiuto del compagno nonostante il monito di Cancer.

Crystal osserva incredulo la scena, segretamente preoccupato per l'amico.

All'apparenza il più fragile tra loro, Andromeda ha dimostrato in diverse occasioni di avere un coraggio e una grande caparbietà ammirevoli.

Coraggio, che a volte sfocia nell'incoscienza.

-Ehi, ragazzina! Ho severamente vietato di interferire con l'addestramento del tuo amichetto del cuore! - lo riprende Cancer, serrando i pugni in modo minaccioso.

Incurante della provocazione, Andromeda continua a occuparsi di Aspides, lasciando l'amico a se stesso dopo essersi assicurato che fosse in grado di reggersi con le sue sole forze.

Solo quando raggiunge la posizione, Crystal si accorge di aver trattenuto il fiato per tutto il tempo e immagina l'abbia fatto anche Phoenix, visibilmente impallidito.

Si ricomincia: gli allenamenti riprendono come nulla fosse accaduto.

Ancora scosso per la scena, Crystal torna a sfidare la parete di roccia.

I pugni sferrano la rabbia sulla pietra, rabbia rivolta ad Andromeda e alla sua follia.

"_Sei un folle, uno psicopatico con il complesso del martire!"_

Pensa tra sé, intanto che batte quella pietra.

Più veloce. Più veloce.

Non si arresta, l'adrenalina gli anestetizza il dolore.

Una profonda spaccatura sorge al centro di quel muro: forse può farcela.

Colpisce. Colpisce. È veloce. Sempre di più.

L'occhio a stento può seguire i colpi.

Crystal sente il traguardo più vicino, che in qualche modo ha risvegliato il cosmo in sé.

E proprio quando la sensazione di un'energia forte e nuova gli scorre nelle vene, il prodigio avviene altrove, sorprendendo tutti quanti.

Una luce immensa che avvolge l'intera Grande Arena.

Un fulgore accecante. _Un cosmo. _

La sua potenza è sconvolgente, persino i tre Cavalieri d'oro devono arretrare per prudenza.

È il risveglio di un cosmo immenso.

Un cosmo che brucia nell'aria e si espande con vigore.

Brucia il cosmo di Pegasus, brucia fino a quando esaurisce la forza interiore, crollando privo di conoscenza.

Il silenzio cala assoluto per lunghi istanti. Poi, il passo austero del Cavaliere dell'Ariete riprende a scandire il tempo che sembrava essersi fermato.

Incede altero lungo la Grande Arena, dritto dal guerriero rovinato a terra. Nell'inginocchiarsi accanto a lui, con due dita sfiora la gola dell'allievo in ascolto dei suoi battiti, spostando i lunghi capelli viola da un lato che scivolano al suolo come un sipario aperto.

-Sta bene. Si riprenderà.

Le sue parole sollevano un brusio di eccitazione.

-Che mi venga un colpo! Quel piccoletto ha un cosmo portentoso!

Esclama Cancer in una fragorosa risata.

-I miei occhi hanno visto nascere un nuovo Cavaliere! - dichiara a gran voce Toro e incrociate le braccia, si rivolge al Cavaliere dell'Ariete con aria divertita -Finalmente, hai da forgiare una sacra armatura di bronzo, amico mio!

In risposta, l'altro accenna un enigmatico sorriso, per poi congedarsi da tutti nella sua andatura elegante, portando via con sé Pegasus tra le braccia.

L'allenamento, ancora una volta, riprende il suo corso e insieme riprendono a scorrere le ore di sacrificio, di sofferenza e disillusione. Sarà così, fino al calar del sole.

Maledizione, si dispera Crystal, dentro ogni pugno inferto.

Maledizione.

******_C_**ome ogni giorno, all'imbrunire gli allievi rientrano sfiniti nel dormitorio, con le ossa doloranti e la mente che invoca immediato riposo. Al riparo nel silenzio di quelle spesse mura, dove possono godere della freschezza di un luogo senza tempo.

L'odore di antico li investe già dai primi passi all'interno, raccontando ai giovani guerrieri storie di eroi e dei loro momenti di gloria, di battaglie epiche concluse con vittorie e sconfitte, di morti esemplari donate in sacrificio alla giusta Atena.

Fiaccole appese alle pareti illuminano il loro cammino lungo un corridoio molto stretto che porta i ragazzi alle loro camere, piccole celle di pace e di riposo in cui isolarsi in meditazione.

Appoggiato alla porta della propria stanza, trovano Pegasus ad aspettarli con un grande sorriso sornione.

-Bravo Pegasus! Ben fatto!

Lo festeggiano i compagni. C'è chi gli esprime gioia con una pacca sulla spalla, chi in un ferreo abbraccio.

Non Crystal, rimasto in disparte a osservare il loro entusiasmo.

Troppo scosso per congratularsi, prova piuttosto una morsa allo stomaco nel vederlo attorniato dai compagni. Il malessere che prova è tale da fuggire alla piccola cerchia e incamminarsi per conto proprio, ansioso di rinchiudersi in camera.

Mentre si incammina, scorge in lontananza le sagome scure dei due fratelli, rimasti indietro di proposito appena varcata la soglia.

Chissà per quale motivo, si domanda. Da quella prospettiva sembrerebbe che quella più alta e dalla mole massiccia torreggi sull'altra, sottile e minuta, non permettendogli di entrare.

La curiosità prende il sopravvento sulla stanchezza e senza neanche rendersene conto, le sue gambe si muovono in direzione delle due figure.

Più si avvicina, più sono nitide le loro voci.

-Sei uno stupido! Hai rischiato di farti cacciare per il tuo insulso senso di altruismo! Vuoi rinunciare al titolo di Cavaliere? Vuoi che ci separino per sempre?

A gridare è Phoenix, roco e disperato.

-Certo che no! Non era mia intenzione rischiare tanto! Volevo solo evitare ad Aspides il rimorso più grande della sua vita!

È Andromeda a parlare, ha la voce più acuta di un'ottava per la tensione.

Ascoltarlo in difficoltà porta Crystal ad accelerare il passo: oltre ad ascoltarli, vuole anche vederli.

-Ci siamo promessi di concludere insieme quest'addestramento, di restare uniti! E tu, hai rischiato di rovinare tutto!

Phoenix alza il tono e afferra le spalle del fratello minore.

-Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace! - balbetta l'altro, prigioniero della sua furia.

È chiaro che Phoenix stia perdendo il controllo, com'è chiaro che Andromeda non sappia gestire la situazione con polso. Tanto basta a Crystal per intervenire.

-Lascialo stare!

Ringhia, correndo a dividerli. Complice la velocità e la smania di liberare Andromeda dalle grinfie del fratello, si impone con tutto il suo peso e travolge l'aggressore, che colto di sorpresa non reagisce e subisce in pieno l'urto.

Ma se prima è Phoenix con la schiena contro il massiccio portone, poi è lui ad avere la peggio, ritrovandosi di colpo con la faccia premuta contro il muro.

Confuso dalla veemenza dell'impatto, Crystal non ha più scampo ed è costretto ad arrendersi. E intanto che si libera dalla gabbia in cui è relegato, Phoenix gli sibila in un orecchio per il gusto di infierire.

-Mossa sbagliata, biondino! Avresti dovuto pensare agli affari tuoi!

E subito dopo, avverte un dolore lancinante allo zigomo destro.

-No! Crystal!

Sente le grida disperate di Andromeda accompagnarlo mentre rovina a terra, steso da un pugno che non è riuscito neanche a vedere. Tutto intorno percepisce allarmismo, ma non comprende esattamente cosa stia accadendo.

Poi, la luce d'oro di un'armatura e il volto del Cavaliere del Capricorno sopra di sé, prima di chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi all'oblio.

******_N_**ella notte, le grida che hanno riempito la Grande Arena sono solo più un eco nel cielo, sprigionato dal calore della terra. La melodia che si accompagna al loro viaggio è il canto naturale degli insetti, che banchettano del tepore liberato nell'aria. Quell'aria torrida, carica di umidità, forse più che nel giorno è un incubo quotidiano per chi, come Crystal, ha trascorso la fanciullezza in luoghi lontani e in cui il clima è del tutto differente. Nato in Siberia, terre di ghiaccio e silenzio, con un cielo di una purezza cristallina che porta dentro di sé e traspare dagli occhi. Terre care lasciate troppo presto, in nome di un sogno cullato da sempre: diventare un Cavaliere dello Zodiaco.

La sacralità di un ruolo che può ottenere solo ad Atene, tramite il duro e costante addestramento conferito da quei maestri rigorosi. E dopo sei anni, sente ancora lontano il suo obiettivo.

Quest'oggi è stato Pegasus a riuscirci, ma domani... Domani il Cavaliere dell'Ariete potrebbe forgiare le sacre vestigia per lui.

Deve accadere, si ripromette.

Nel cuore, la rabbia soffia tra battiti prepotenti, come il gelido vento degli inverni siberiani.

L'umile stanza in cui alloggia si ammanta di bruno, ma perduto com'è nei propri pensieri, non bada affatto alla vittoria dell'oscurità. La fioca fiammella dell'ultima candela si è spenta da un po' quando si sente accarezzare la schiena con delicatezza e si volta a guardare, come fosse il richiamo di una leggendaria sirena.

E deve ammettere, guardando la sottile figura di Andromeda distesa nel suo letto, un po' lo è davvero.

Una figura androgina quella del compagno, un corpo dai lineamenti gentili che, da alcune notti, gli concede con naturalezza. Morbide forme, sinuose e tentatrici, scultura di carne e passione alla quale Crystal non riesce a resistere, nonostante debba mantenersi puro, nel corpo e nella mente.

La regola è ben chiara, i maestri non transigono eccezioni: la castità, nel periodo dell'addestramento, è fondamentale per raggiungere l'equilibrio e comprendere il proprio cosmo.

Il cosmo, l'energia racchiusa in ogni guerriero devoto ad Atena, quell'energia che si è risvegliata in Pegasus e che ancora Crystal sta cercando in sé.

Giovane pratico e diffidente, non crede affatto sia per fede il risveglio di una simile energia spirituale, non crede nemmeno all'esistenza degli dèi.

La sola certezza che ha, è il desiderio di onorare la memoria della madre. Perché vederlo indossare le mitiche vestigia di un Cavaliere era il suo sogno più grande, sussurrato insieme all'amore materno fino all'ultimo respiro.

Orfano di padre da sempre, l'ha vista morire troppo presto, di una morte così tragica da non riuscire a rassegnarsi alla sua perdita. Ancora oggi, a diciassette anni, l'amata genitrice è viva e presente attraverso i ricordi ed è la sua costante presenza a spronarlo ogni giorno.

A lei deve il coraggio, la determinazione, la speranza. Non a un mito qualunque ma a lei, e per lei soltanto combatte le sue battaglie.

Il titolo di Cavaliere deve essere suo, per renderla fiera di lui.

-Dove sei adesso, Crystal?

La voce di Andromeda lo strappa dalla malinconia e lo riporta alla realtà; adora quel suo timbro infantile e un po' nasale, dolce e appena pungente.

-Sono qui. Solo... pensavo.

Gli sorride grato di tante attenzioni e immagina nel buio il giovane amante ricambiarlo a sua volta. Un brivido si accende lungo il dorso al fruscio delle lenzuola, scostate dall'efebico compagno per giungergli accanto.

-Torna da me, Crystal. La notte è ancora lunga.

Seppure Andromeda bisbigli appena, il profumo della sua pelle grida forte il bisogno di lui, lo investe con la sua fresca essenza zuccherina e gli rapisce i sensi.

Nella penombra spicca il fascino del suo ovale perfetto, liscio avorio tra le mani, incantevole è la luce nei suoi occhi verdi mentre Crystal lo bacia, gustando con calma il suo dolce sapore e sorridendo al timido mugugno di protesta quando poi si allontana. Allora scende giù, venerandogli il contorno della sottile mascella, scivolandogli addosso in una scia di baci e carezze sul collo, sulle piccole spalle, fino a lambire i contorni dei suoi capezzoli, dove poi si lascia catturare in un abbraccio.

-Cosa ti tormenta? - gli chiede Andromeda in un sospiro -È per quanto è successo a Pegasus questa mattina?

-Sì – gli conferma lui -Ma soprattutto penso a quanto faccia male prendere il destro di tuo fratello dritto in faccia.

Ridono insieme dell'accaduto, stringendosi l'un l'altro con affetto.

-Tuo fratello mi odia!

Quando Crystal glielo borbotta all'orecchio, sente Andromeda irrigidirsi tra le braccia.

-Phoenix ha un pessimo carattere, è irascibile e impulsivo, ma non ti odia. Non gli importa nulla di te, soffre solo la competizione per il titolo di Cavaliere – spiega il compagno.

-Non per il titolo, per te! Se sapesse di noi, mi ammazzerebbe senza pensarci su un solo istante! A volte mi chiedo come tu faccia a sopportare la sua morbosa attenzione. Hai sedici anni e ti tratta come ne avessi dieci di meno! – gli replica, sicuro di quanto afferma.

Andromeda sbuffa contrariato, chiaramente in disaccordo.

-Tu non puoi capire perché non hai un fratello. È ovvio che si preoccupi per me, essendo il maggiore si sente responsabile. Phoenix non vuole controllare la mia vita, vuole ardentemente il mio bene, credendo che il bene per me sia poter servire la dea. Insieme.

A quelle parole, Crystal alza un sopracciglio.

-Insieme. Per sempre. Che carini.

-A ogni modo nessuno lo saprà mai, tanto meno lui – continua seriamente Andromeda, ignorando il sarcasmo nel suo commento -Se ci scoprissero, dovremmo andarcene da qui e non voglio certo lasciarlo solo ad Atene. Gli devo molto e perseguire uno scopo comune è il minimo che possa fare per sdebitarmi con lui.

-Va bene, va bene! - scoppia a ridere Crystal, mentre gli accarezza una guancia in segno di resa.

Detesta le lunghe chiacchierate, specie quando sfociano in diverbi.

-Quante ore abbiamo prima che Capricorn congedi il tuo fratellone dal turno di guardia? - domanda, spingendo l'androgino amante sotto di sé.

Si distende piano su di lui, strappandogli un sospiro emozionato.

-Un paio al massimo, poi è meglio che vada via dalla tua stanza – avvisa l'ospite.

-Bene.

Riesce appena a dirgli, prima che Andromeda lo zittisca con un bacio e gli impedisca qualsiasi altra iniziativa, trascinandolo contro di sé. Travolto dall'audacia del compagno, Crystal si lascia andare e prende a muoversi, appagando entrambi in un'erotica danza.

Con carezze dolci e passionali, Crystal risveglia presto la virilità di Andromeda, strappando all'amante gemiti che soffoca a fatica mordendo le lenzuola. Nel sentirsi scivolare piccole perle di piacere tra le dita, gli allarga le gambe, bramoso di unirsi ancora una volta a lui.

Non intende sprecare altro tempo prezioso in inutili litigate. Ha bisogno di togliersi dalla mente l'immagine di Pegasus che esulta vittorioso e quella notte, solo l'avvenente compagno può compiere un simile prodigio.

Ha bisogno di sentire quel corpo efebico ancora suo. Ha bisogno di Andromeda, nudo e caldo nel suo letto.

Affoga la rabbia e si spinge nel suo calore, insinuandosi in lui con una foga tale da costringerlo a lanciare in protesta un acuto. In colpa per il dolore inferto, Crystal si impone più cautela e affonda piano, con il respiro corto e il cuore in corsa. Nonostante la passione consumata qualche ora prima, la brama di Andromeda è ancora forte, più di quanto credesse, tanto da sperare che possa accoglierlo all'istante dentro di sé.

Una spinta decisa li unisce, lasciando entrambi senza respiro per un attimo. Poi è Andromeda a muoversi per primo, incitandolo a osare di più con piccoli colpi del bacino, movenze timide che portano Crystal a osare con spinte più ardite, cariche di voglia ed euforia. Affondi vigorosi in cambio di dolcezza, i due amanti si perdono l'uno nell'altro, armoniosi nelle carni e nelle sensazioni.

La mente di Crystal si spegne mentre brucia in Andromeda ogni pensiero, mentre affonda in lui, con le cosce dell'amato serrate ai fianchi e la sua voce, la sua voce melodiosa, leggera nell'aria.

Nel sentire Andromeda inarcare la schiena, gli stringe le piccole mani e trattiene i suoi gemiti tra le labbra, per evitare che orecchie indiscrete possano ascoltare del piacevole momento. Dopo aver placato i brividi dell'amato dentro a un bacio asfissiante, Crystal prende tutto di lui a un ritmo confuso, frenetico, in un crescendo di piacere che esplode violento e appagante, come scarica elettrica in tutto il corpo.

Senza fiato, privi di energie, entrambi sconvolti dall'intensità dell'amplesso, si cercano ancora; mano nella mano, intrecciando le dita ancora tremanti.

Un raggio di luna invade la stanza, quasi fosse incuriosito dalla forza della loro passione.

-Non devi disperare – sussurra Andromeda -Presto anche tu diverrai Cavaliere dello Zodiaco, lo sento in ogni battito del mio cuore...

E Crystal resta in silenzio. Le parole gli muoiono in gola, guardando la dolcezza del suo sorriso.

Nulla al mondo gli ha mai dato emozioni simili.

Sotto quella luce, la pelle diafana di Andromeda sembra quasi brillare come una stella.

La sua giovane stella, Andromeda.

La sua Polaris.

Una piccola stella del Nord, capace di infondergli speranza nella luce di un semplice sorriso, un giorno dopo l'altro.

**Continua...**


End file.
